


satin

by cirrus (themorninglark)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [43]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, POV Second Person, Selfcest, Sportsfest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/cirrus
Summary: You notice the stains blurring the corner of your mouth. Red, like the leaves, such deep red, like the half-finished skirt neatly folded in your satchel.you really didn't think anything of it.





	satin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: Caps | [originally posted here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/11674.html?thread=2178202#cmt2178202)

_1  
_ Satin is overrated.

_2  
_ You lay out the fabric against a pattern you found online, measure with care and put the pins where they need to go. Your classmates asked if you would help, and so you said yes; they said you would be the hit of the cultural festival this year. You don’t know about that. You don’t know what they mean, but you can sew a skirt well enough, even if they’ve bought you satin.

_3  
_ You walk home by the river, for the seasons are turning and all the leaves are falling off the trees, and you like the carpet of autumn brown. The water is like satin in the setting sun. When you stop to buy cherries from the fruit cart and pause to eat them, leaning over the railing as you look down at the ripples, you notice the stains blurring the corner of your mouth. Red, like the leaves, such deep red, like the half-finished skirt neatly folded in your satchel.

_3  
_ Here is a tray that you place in the middle of the table. Here is a teapot of bone-white china and a set of teacups someone in the pottery club made. They are mismatched and imperfect, but charming, for that quality, and you take care to serve the tea with pride. Your hand around the cup is steady as you set it down. A classmate painted your nails today, a hue that shimmers gold in one light and silver-grey in another, to match your eyes, she said. You see the colours reflected in the tray as you pick it up, bow and tell the customers to enjoy their tea. They are not looking at the tea. They are staring at you.

_4  
_ You really didn’t think anything of it.

_5  
_ You really didn’t think anything of the rose pinned to your chest and the swathe of red you painted on your lips. You closed your eyes and let the girl who did your nails dab gold just above your lashes too. You are sitting on the edge of a table outside your classroom with your legs crossed and a petal falls in your lap. You pick it up, excuse yourself to the bathroom.

_6  
_ The mirror is like satin, and then you reach out to touch it and it is not. It is smooth. It will not pucker when you thread your needle through its surface. The boy in the mirror is beautiful. He wants you to kiss him. He wants you to kneel at his feet and run a hand slowly up his calves, but not to worship, never to worship, for you are not gods. You are only another version of yourself, just for today. On any normal day, satin is overrated. On any normal day, you have no use for any of this, but today, the season is turning in reverse and autumn is blooming. To fix a petal back to its flower is harder than it looks. It is easier to hold it between your fingers, press it to your lips and cradle it on the inside of a closed palm.


End file.
